Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki
Hallo Hallo Hi. Danke dir schonmal für deine Hilfe bislang. Weißt schon wo. Hast was gut. DelNorte 08:36, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach was, gern geschehen! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:38, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja stimmt, eine Unterschrift wäre schon nicht schlecht :D Habs übersehen. Ihr liegt vorne! Ich drück euch die Daumen. DelNorte 09:40, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja noch ^^ Annimiere mal deinen Wikia Kollegen zur Abstimmung, das wäre klasse ;) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:45, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi Yuuki. Ich hab noch einen Wunsch bezüglich FFXIV, und zwar wäre es toll wenn du mir einige Zeit nach dem Release berichten könntest, inwieweit sich XIV von XI im Gameplay unterscheidet. Jetzt nicht gerade so offensichtliches wie das Ausrüstungssystem und die Jobs oder das mit dem Ätheryt und so, aber solche Sachen wie genereller Spielablauf und auch Kampfsystem, oder auch das "Feeling" an sich (also ob es ausgefeilter ist und sich besser spielen lässt als XI). Das muss diesmal keine Mammutaktion wie beim letzten Mal sein. Es reicht schon wenn du ein paar Sätze über Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede fallen lassen kannst. Gerade beim Kampfsystem erwarte ich eigentlich keine drastischen Änderungen, da ja beides MMORPGs sind. P.S. Ich wette, du bist Beta-Tester. DelNorte 16:39, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hi Yuuki. Also, erzähl mal. Wie gefällts dir so? Wie spielt es sich? Die Bewertungen für das Spiel sind ja nicht gerade berauschend ausgefallen. Wie siehst du das? Welche Note würdest du dem Spiel geben? Mach mal einen kleinen Vergleich zu XI. Das wäre stark. DelNorte 13:25, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :OK danke, dann weiß ich jetzt bescheid! DelNorte 08:33, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Echt? Ich hab den Code im Blog auch gesehen und in meinem Namensraum engefügt, aber es hat bei mir nicht funkioniert. Aber kann es sein, dass das auch bei dir nicht überall klappt, siehe Limsa Lominsa? Ich find den Skin immer noch scheiße und das wird sich auch nie ändern. Ich habe meine Wikis aber dennoch natürlich angepasst, weil mir dann einfach doch zu viel daran liegt als sie einfach verkommen zu lassen. DelNorte 09:01, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja das wäe cool, wenn du mir das mal einbauen könntest. DelNorte 09:20, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist mir egal wie Wikia dazu steht. Sie sagen ja immer dass man solche Modifikationen ruhig vornehmen kann, aber dann auch darüber bescheid wissen muss, dass es dann nicht für jeden User gleich aussieht. Nun, ich weiß bescheid, und mir ist das bewusst, und ich änder es trotzdem. Fertig aus. Übrigens sind noch viel mehr Spielereien möglich. Man kann auch die beiden Kästen rechts (die die so wahnsinnig viel Platz fressen) mit den neuesten Artikeln und Bildern ausblenden. Man kann auch die Hauptnavigation oben anpassen. Oder die Benutzernamen des Uploaders aus den Bilderrahmen streichen. Aber 1) testet Wikia all diese Dinge noch gerade aus, und 2) weiß irgendwie noch keiner wie das geht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, DASS es möglich ist. Wird wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. DelNorte 09:44, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hey schau dir mal jetzt bitte meine Hauptseite an. Da hat irgendwas nicht so ganz funktioniert. Kannst du das mal beheben bitte? DelNorte 09:50, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hier. DelNorte 09:54, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Was bedeutet ausgerautet? Danke soweit schonmal. Ich frag mal meine Leute ob die das überhaupt haben wollen. P.S. Ich könnte dir auch theoretisch meine Bank-PIN hier hinschreiben, aber was würde es dir nützen? Ich seh das nicht so eng. DelNorte 11:03, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sag mal, macht eigentlich die Verbreiterung der Fußleiste noch mehr Schwierigkeiten als die der Kopfleiste? Könnte man da theoretisch nicht die gleichen Eingabebefehle machen und anstatt header eben footer schreiben? DelNorte 20:14, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Wie ich sehe machst du Fortschritte ^^. Hoffentlich bekommst du das noch raus mit dem footer, dann können wir das im Almanach übernehmen. Aber es ist immer noch komisch warum das bei uns nicht so funktioniert hat wie hier. Ziemlich mysteriös, das Ganze. Ich drück dir weiter die Daumen. Übrigens funktioniert bei uns die Anpassung der TOC nicht mehr, weil man die bei uns praktisch überhaupt nicht erkennen kann. Ich hab das mal in einem Wikia-Forum genannt und hab auch die passenden Codes bekommen, aber komischerweise funktionieren die jetzt auch nicht mehr ohne dass ich da irgendwas rumgefummelt hab. DelNorte 12:42, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Da hab ich ehrlich gesagt keinen blassen Schimmer. Meines Wissens haben wir da nix rumgefummelt, und ehrlich gesagt ist mir das auch noch nie aufgefallen. Übrigens hat Avatar in meinem CSS nebenbei alle Funktionen bezüglich der Seitenbreite gelöscht, als er meine TOC eingefärbt hat. DelNorte 20:58, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt bei uns auch die Breite angepasst. Danke dir nochmal! Ich habe dabei auch die Überschrift mit der email von svg überschrieben, die wird dafür nicht benötigt. DelNorte 21:17, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Weißt du eigentlich, was zur Zeit bei Wikia los ist? Also dass da schon seit Tagen nur noch Neuanmeldungen kommen aber nix mehr gearbeitet wird. Das ist doch mal voll merkwürdig, oder? DelNorte 21:34, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigung Nein, entschuldige mich das ich eure Richtlinien missachtet habe, dass wolte ich nich sorry.--Lardreth Dairahn 17:23, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kurze Frage Warum is männlich Pink und weiblich blau? Ich glaub du hast dich da was vertan, das is andersrum ^^--Lardreth Dairahn 11:32, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ja ich weis, die sind oft blau aber darum gehts jetz nich XD :Ähm... bei mir bist du auf der Hauptseite Hintergrund Gelb und an den Seiten Pink. Und Frau=Pink und Mann=Blau so war das doch? --Lardreth Dairahn 12:02, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Cool, ich bin auf der Hauptseite, danke dir ^^--Lardreth Dairahn 13:50, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Siehe Diskussion:Garland (Server)--Lardreth Dairahn 11:32, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bewerbungen Sitenotice Kein Ding, mach ich gerne. Übrigens hab ich deinen Namen auf unserer Hauptseite erwähnt. DelNorte 09:59, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Yuuki. Wiew war das nochmal? Was muss ich nochmal wo eingeben für die Sitenotice? Irgendwo hatten wir uns mal da drüber unterhalten und da hast du das erwähnt, aber ich finds nicht mehr. Und was willst du da am liebsten drinne haben? DelNorte 17:00, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) English FFXIV Wikia Guten Tag Yuuki. I saw the message you left on my talk page back on the English version of FFXIV Wiki and decided it would be best to reply to you here rather than there. I've actually been meaning to get in contact with you about linking the alternative language versions of the FFXIV Wiki. I had noticed someone awhile back adding those links to here. I am perfectly ok with it and am actually glad you're interested in making a connection with us. Are you interested in starting any joint projects between the two Wikis? I've had a few ideas, such as a universal (language wise) forums, much like Eorzeapedia has. What do you think?--Zyeriis 14:38, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- The forums idea is only in paper at this time. I really don't know much about full forums to make one by myself at the moment. However, I had a poll regarding whether we should even have forums on my version of the site and got a resounding: "Yes". However, if I'm going to make something, I like to make it better than most. That's where the multi-lingual idea came up. I'll think on how to create such a forum and then get back to you on that. (Feel free to do the same, if you have any ideas regarding this, I'm all ears). "So, you said you have a few ideas - whats the other one?" - I want to make the links between the 2 wikis, easier to find. Perhaps made into an actual part of the templates? As for the mainpage on the English version. Yes, I have a grander idea in mind for the main page. Your offer to help me with it is appreciated. It actually gives me a new idea. It would be very, very complicated. However, what about a universal main page? A Main Page that connects, like a hub, between our wikis (and perhaps FFXIV Wikia's of other languages). I have a few ideas regarding this as well, as in how to implement it. This would be a large, possibly long, project though. Let me know if you want to discuss this idea further, or not. The left-hand picture on the English version was actually contributed by another member (Shegreen) a few weeks ago. However, we have a contest underway for a new one that includes our new title for the site: "Hydaelyn's Handbook" (We Voted on the new name, the other finalists in that poll were: The Raimdalle Pandect and Aetheryte Abacus, if you are interested in doing something similar).--Zyeriis 14:48, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Yuuki? You have not responded to the above yet. --Zyeriis 21:35, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Don't worry about the response time, I understand. I can get quite busy as well. As for the forums topic, I'll get to that after I tackle what you said about the language links. What I was proposing wasn't must different that putting "de:Thaumaturg" on the Thaumaturge page. The only real difference would be cosmetic and instead of "de:Thaumaturg" it would be something like: |German = Thaumaturg I would make a spot in the template for language links, that while still having to be put in manually, would appear directly in the page content rather than shoved to the bottom left below the sidebar, in a widget. Easier to find, easier to use. As for the Main Page, I'll have to get back to you on that, I'm more worried about the rest of the wikia being functional at the moment and haven't begun planning my new main page yet. Ok, back to the original topic: Forums. Your Skype idea is good but I don't think it would replace an actual forums. Forums are good for detailed discussions and are viewable at any time. Direct, streaming communication just can't do this. Me, personally, could do without the forums but the contributors on my version of the Wiki, asked for it, so I think should abide by their request. As for making the forums multi-lingual, it was my understanding that these days, most people have some sort of translator built-in/added onto their web browser (I know Google Chrome comes with one pre-loaded because that's what I use). Sure, they aren't perfect, by far but they can get the basic idea of what is being said across. Perhaps we could do this in conjuction with a universal main page? Have the forums as a part/sub-page of the main page. Back to the Skype idea. What about Ventrillo? I'm not overly familiar with Skype, though I've tried it in the past. Does skype have a text-based chatroom on top of voice? Ventrillo does, and that is why I am asking. We could also make an IRC. Get back to me when you can.--Zyeriis 18:52, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) moin wie gehts? MFG GTA SA FAN 17:07, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Probleme mit den vorlagen hi Yuki ich hab mit der Npc Tabelle Verkaufen so meine schwierigkeiten kannst du mir erklären wie die funktionieren?? gruß Erikfoster *Danke für die schnelle hilfe werd mich an deine Tipps halten ^^ Erikfoster :*Ich hoffe die neuen Bilder gefallen dir ^^ welchen Screener nutzt du eigentlich? Erikfoster ::*ich meinte insgesamt jetzt die Seiten habs wahrtscheinlich falsch ausgedrückt, noch was schau dir mal die Gladiator Seite an ist das ok wenn ich das bei der rolle der Gruppe so edietere oder ist das zu sehr persönliche meinung??Erikfoster ::*ok dann lass ich solche Ergänzungen ^^ hast es ja schon geändert ^^ hoffentlich sind ab dem tatsächlcih release mehr leute hier zum schreiben ^^ Erikfoster Lindblum Server geht nicht Hey. Kann nicht zu dir aufn Server Yuuki. Lindblum lässt keine neuen Leute mehr rein erstmal. Kp was ich nu machen soll. Will doch endlich wieder mit dir zusammen zocken! Verlinkung und Tabellen Hey Yuuki, danke schonmal für die Hilfe. Mit dem verlinken habe ich keine Probleme, da kenn ich die Möglichkeiten schon von HTML ein wenig. Was mich ins grübeln brachte war nur die Liste und die einordnung der Rezepte. Ich werds mir nochmal anschauen, und dann die neuen Rezepte mit den neuen Vorlagen hier eingeben. Dann also auf zur Handarbeit. Grüße, HealthbaRonso 16:29, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Makro Guide und makrobefehle hey Yuki ich hab mich gefragt ob wir eventuell eine Seite erstellen sollte bei der es um die makros geht weil da Auto-Att fehlt wird es wohl noch viel mehr auf makros ankommen als in den meisten anderen MMORPGS, was hälst du davon ? Erikfoster ok hab schon mal begonnen, kannst du mir sagen wie du die tabelle bei dem Wörterbuch gemacht hast so würde ich am Liebsten auch die befehle einspeissen oder hast du ne bessere idee für die Auflistung der befehle und deren Erklärung weil für ne tabelle ist das alles ein wenig viel oder nicht?? Erikfoster 17:47, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) danke für die schnelle Hilfe mir der darstellung ^^ Erikfoster 17:54, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) gut zu wissen dann sollte ich öfter on sein wenn du es bist ^.^ macht das weiterschreiben echt einfacher. Ja der Shell heißt echt so, kann da ncihts dafür die haben sich halt so genannt sind n Internationaler Social-Ls ich mochte das schon in FFXI mit den Amis zu spielen und ratz fatz hatte ich wieder nen ähnlichen LS wie damals ^^ der name ist naja sagen wir diskutabel. Erikfoster 18:05, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) danke für die Info das mach ich dann wenn ich meinen eigenen Ls gegründet hab ;) wenn meine freunde auch erkannt haben wie gut dieses Spiel ist ^^ Erikfoster 18:16, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Rezepte Heyho, die Rezepte die ich hinzugefügt/ergänzt habe, stammen von der offiziellen FF14 Seite. Dort ist auch angegeben, welches Rezept eine Werkstatt oder Gildenwerkstatt benötigt. Unter welchem Punkt soll das hier aufgeführt werden? Qualifikationen? Das sind zwar nur wenige, aber jetzt weiß ich warum ich in der Open Beta das ein oder andere nicht hinbekommen habe. ;) (und das mit dem Hinweis auf andere Wikis ist schon verständlich, unlauterer Wettbewerb halt, aber war nicht bewusst von mir gemacht ;-]) Greetings, HealthbaRonso 00:15, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) - Ich werde mich wohl noch anderen DB's zuwenden müssen, um die genauen Stufen für die jeweiligen Rezepte auszumachen. Auf der offiziellen stehen die nämlich nicht genau. Aber ich kriegs schon irgendwie hin. Greetz, HealthbaRonso 17:40, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Missionsbeschreibungen hey yuki fandest du die Aufzählung nicht gut oder waruim haste es in nen Text geändert??? Erikfoster 09:56, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bitte ändern Hallo Yuki da ist wohl ein kleiner fehler passiert auf Niellefrsne der NPC heißt Nillefresne kannst du das ändern??? Erikfoster 18:20, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Kein Problem immer wieder gerne ^^ Erikfoster 19:52, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Standorterlasse Ja ich hab schon einige gemacht meinst du die Bidler wie zum beispiel Kühnheit etc ??? Oder meisnt du die Bilder von den gegenständen die man bekommt? Ich hab ja auch schon Standorterlasse eingetragen. Oder meinst du die ab lvl 20 für die fraktionen weil die haben die Bilder der fraktionen?? Erikfoster 20:30, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *ne eine solche ansicht gibt es bei standorterlässen nicht wenn man die hergestellten waren abgibt ertönt die siegeshymne von ff und der npc dem man nes gegeben hat bedankt sich und gibt einem seine belohnung. bei standorterlässen gibt es keine Gil belohnung sonder Mats für synthesen. *Doe lvl 20 fraktionserlässe hab ich zwar gemacht aber erst einen geschafft da weiß ich leider nicht mehr ob es so ein bild gab ich sczhau mal ob es heute wieder funktioniert dann mach ich nen screenshot. Erikfoster 09:38, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *jo fraktionerlässe sind ab lvl 20 und kosten je 100 Fraktionspunkte bevor man sie starten kann, das jheißt man muss ne fganze menge normale gefechts oder sammelerlässe machen bevor man die machen kann aber die lohnen sich vor allem die händlerfraktion gibt einem echt gute items Erikfoster 12:21, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Monstervorlage Mir ist aufgefallen das du die Abkürzung NM für Normale Monster nimmst in der Monstervorlage willst du das nicht in ein N oder ein NORM ändern weil es doch schon ziemlcih verwirrend sein könnte für leute die schon etwas länger spielen bzw die halt den begriff NM als Notorious Monster kennen ? Erikfoster 14:19, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *ok verstanden ;) Erikfoster 16:03, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) HALLO *Hey Schnucki <3 --Ayrtonia 18:56, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :*Nein, jedenfalls noch nicht. :) --Ayrtonia 19:19, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :*Nein, nicht mein Charakter. Ich kenne ihn, war bei FFXI auf unserem Server. --Ayrtonia 21:23, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Handbuch? Da steht sowas net drin^^ Jedenfalls nicht wie man chattet, nur kurz über Steuerung. Ok, die Seite ist gut und hilft mal für den Anfang, danke! --Ayrtonia 17:31, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Aufgefallen hey Yuuki beim durchschauen der Lehrjahre Quest ist mir aufgefallen das jemand bei "lehrjahre als Alchemist" einen Auftrag eingetragen hat der "Spezialanfertigung" heißt ich glaube das ist ein Gildenfreibrief und derjenige nciht aufgepasst hat die lehrjahre Quest fangen er bei lvl 20 an für alle Klassen. Würdest du das verschieben?? 88.64.34.59 18:01, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) sorry hab vergessen mich einzuloggen ist von mir Erikfoster 18:02, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ne aber facebook kannst mich ja adden ^^ Erikfoster 18:19, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Achso ja gut muss mal schauen ob ich meine Acc noch hab zu meinem Skype konto ist halt praktischer als das hier schreiben ^^ Erikfoster 18:26, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) was mir auch noch aufgefallen ist du hast die Fraktionen nirgendswo aufgelistet ich denk mal dazu brauchen wir ne neue kategorie da ich aber nciht weiß wie man die anlegt musst du das wohl machen sorry Erikfoster 18:40, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut damit beschäftige ich mich mal morgen ^^ Erikfoster 18:57, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Meinst du wie es aufgebaut ist vopm anschaulichen und logischen aufbau her also mit der Ordnung nach Art der Briefe oder unten die Kategorien `?? Erikfoster 19:07, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich komm eigentlich sehr gut damit klar auch wenn ich sagen muss das ich noch nicht so viele gesucht hab wie ich geschrieben hab, vielleicht wäre es besser sie nach Camps zu klategorisieren und die Arten dann als Tabellen zu verwenden, aber so viele Gildenfreibriefe haben wir doch ncoh gar nciht geschrieben oder hab ich da nciht richtig aufgepasst? Erikfoster 19:14, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Rezension? Sag mal kann man irgendwo von dir eine Rezenzion zu FFIX lesen? Habe in deine Blog-Beitäge geschaut aber nichts gesehen. Mich würde deine Meinung interesieren. Was hat sich so zu FFXI verändert? Wie findest du das Gameplay (was in einigen Rezensionen ziemlich schlecht wegkommt)? Hat das Spiel eine Chance ein WoW-Killer zu sein (wie die macher das wohl irgendwo mal behaupten haben sollen)? Was gefällt dir und was nicht? - Drudenfusz(Tratsch) SWTOR 07:46 (UTC), 3. Oktober, 2010 vorschlag für eine Spezialseite Hey Yuuki wie wäre es mit ner Spezialseite wo die fehlercodes aufgelistet sind mit ihrer bedeutung zb 1302 ist ne wartung usw ??? Erikfoster 15:49, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Feuerscherbe Camp horizont / camp vorlage Hey Yuuki ich wollte gerade den NPC Aistrach in die Tabelle eintragen bei Camp Horizont aber das funktioniert irgendwie nicht, entweder verstehe ich mal wieder die Vorlage nicht oder irgendiwe ist da was verschoben, kannst du dir das mal anschauen? Erikfoster 18:21, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) kein ding hauptsache du weißt wo der fehler liegt und konntest ihn ausmerzen ^^ Erikfoster 18:43, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sry Hab ja gesagt, dass ich mir das Spiel hole, sobalt es draußen is. Ich bekomm das erst zu Wheinachten bzw. meinen neuen PC auf dem das laufen würde. Auf meine tatkräftige Unterstützung musst du noch warten, tut mir leid. LG--Lardreth Dairahn 17:21, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ach was, kein problem :) Weißt du schon auf welchem server du spielen wirst/willst/möchtest? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:35, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unterredung Hey Yuuki kannst du mir vielleicht erklären wie ich da Seitlich ein Bild einfüge oder kannst du selbst eines reinmachen vom Look von unterredung??? Erikfoster 19:21, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bilder kannst du seitlich mit left (für links) right (für rechts) einsetzen. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:49, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Charakterklassen Hey yuuki ich weiß das die vorlagen von SE sind aber dfa sind zwei fehler der Druide kann ein Schild tragen also ist der Gladiator nicht der einzige der es tragen kann kannst du das ändern ??? Erikfoster 21:13, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) PS: Sorry das ich dir so viel arbeit mach Erikfoster 21:26, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) könntest du eventuel auf jede job seite eine Hinweis leiste hinzufügen damit man da die wichtigsten sachen in sachen funktion und tipps reinschreiben kann?? bei druide zum beispiel wie man zwischen den gruppenmitgliedern wechselt ?? Erikfoster 21:41, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Was unsere "Waffenkategorisierung" angeht, müssen wir die eh noch mal überbarbeiten ^^ Da gehört statt schwert zum beispiel: Hauptwaffe der Gladiatoren" rein ^^ Aber eine grundlegende Kategorie:Schwert, anhand des Typs wäre aber auch nicht schlecht. *Die Hinweis leiste kann ich dir Machen, wäre dann eine gesonderte Vorlage die du einbinden müsstest [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:32, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *alles klar werd ich dann machen ^^ dankeschön Erikfoster 08:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :*Bis ich die Vorlage machen kann, dauerts noch bissal. Komm erst am Wochenende dazu, da ich bis morgen ein Abschlussprojekt mit PHP vorweisen muss und ich bisher nur probleme hab -.- Sowohl die datenbank auch als zwei meiner PHP skripte laufen nicht so wie ich das gerne hätte xD Dann noch Präsentation und Dokumentation machen und das alles bis morgen T.T ich sags dir, ich bin gearscht XD das ich krieg ich nie und nimmer fertig T.T [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vorschlag zum FFXIV Profil Hey Yuuki kannst du da auch ne sparte für den NPC einbauen??? Oder hälst du das für unnötig?? Erikfoster 07:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Klaro - was für Daten brauchst du denn für den NPC? Reicht NAME und LEVEL? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:33, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja und vielleicht noch Volk/rasse oder Platz für ein Bild wäre ganz cool. Noch ne frage zum Profil muss ich die Namen oder die Nummern der Missionen eintragen bei der Storyline????? Erikfoster 08:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Bildtechnisch wäre es zu platz fressend, daher kann ich dir nur empfehlen ein Bild von deinem Charakter und deinem NPC zu machen. Also wo beide zu sehen sind. Von der breite her denke ich mal wäre das sicherlich möglich. Wenn du mit Zeichenprogrammen umgehen kannst, könntest du theoretisch einen Charakterausschnitt machen und einen NSC-Auschnitt und diese zusammen binden auf einem Eigenen hintergund oder mit transparenten hintergrund Also: ::*Name ::*Level ::*Volk / Rasse Den Namen, da er Vorlagen intern verlinkt wird. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:59, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar und mach dir keinen stress wegen den vorlagen wir haben zeit ^^ Erikfoster 20:29, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gladiator Hey Yuuki da für den Gladiator ja zwei Fähigkeiten von Bedeutung sind hab ich Schild vom Schwertkampf auf der Seite getrennt, leider siehts net so gut aus wie ich dachte vielleicht kannst du am wochenende drüber schauen und es optisch etwas optimieren. Erikfoster 08:48, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) danke ^^ Erikfoster 08:57, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gildenfreibriefe Hey Yuuki ich wollte nen fraktionserlass eintragen soll cih die regionalerlass vorlage nehmen oder wie machen wir es ???? hast du schon die vorlage für die Hinweis leiste für die charakterklassen gemacht Erikfoster 16:42, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) es ist genauso wie bei den normal gefechtserlässen nur muss man vorher zu einem Einheitsführer und auch nach dem man den freibreif erfüllt hat, es gibt keine Ätherknoten, und man holt die belohnungen bei den jeweiligen Einheitsführern ab. ich mach dir am dienstag nach dem reset nen screenshot wenn du willst. Erikfoster 20:22, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hab jetzt mal alles wissenwertes über fraktionerlasse in die kategorie eingetragen. hoffe dir passt das optisch ^^ Erikfoster 10:59, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) der versprochene screenshot ^^ Datei:Fraktionserlass.jpg Erikfoster 12:45, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wg Schatztruhen Hey Yuuki ich hab deinen eintrag gesehen und hab leichte bedenken was die sinnhaltigkeit dieses eintrags mit den gegenständen und geldwerten hat, weil der wert vom freibrief und vom schwierigkeitsgrad abhängt und nciht von der umgebung 188.105.88.14 19:25, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hier bei geht es einfach nur tendenziell was man im groben genau bekommen kann :) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:53, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Begin einer Freundschaft hey Yuuki ich hab da nen tippfehler gemacht kannst du das vielleicht wieder gerade biegen Erikfoster 20:22, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Lulutso Hey Yuuki kannst du den Namen von dem NPC ändern der npc heißt Lulutsu, ansonsten hab ich alles geändert ^^ Erikfoster 20:46, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Fraktionserlass Hey Yuuki erstmal danke das du so schnell die anderen beiden sachen bearbeitet hast ^^ ich hab noch ne kleine anregung für die fraktionserlas vorlage könntest du noch hinzufügen, "benötigte Fraktionspunkte" weil man muss ja für diese erlässe Fraktionspunkte bezahlen. Erikfoster 09:50, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gewünschte Seiten *hey schnucki! Fragen zu der Seite! Das erste unter Auftragsname. Was genau ist damit gemeint? Die Verlinkungen beziehen sich nur auf NPCs. Eine Kategorie? Dann hab ich noch eine Frage zu Alchemie. Hinter einem Item (Beispiel: Ameisensäure) steht /Reagenz. Is doch Alchemie. Wenn ich mir die englische Seite ansehe, heisst das Handwerk dort Reagenz, genau wie die Items. Warum is das bei uns anders? Oder besser noch, wie soll die Seite Reagenz aussehen? LG <3 --Ayrtonia 21:33, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) **Hey schnucki! Ja das mit Auftragsname ist bissal verwirrend. Und zwar, ist dsa die erste Zeile bei den NPCs die eigentlihc nur als Beispiel dienen soll, wie das zeug eingetragen gehört. Bei Piralnaut ist sie auch noch drin und kann eigentlich rausgenommen werden - das prinzip hat aber Erikfoster wohl noch nicht so ganz verstanden. Also ich hätte mir das mit den Items so gedacht: Items die zu Reagenz gehören, kommen in die Kategorie:Reagenz, diese Kategorie kann dann speziell der Kategorie Alchemie zu geordnet werden. Bei den unterkategorien der Items, würd ich sagen wir machen auf der jeweilige seite eine Übersichtstabelle - was es gibt, wo oder von wem man das bekommt und was man halt noch platztechnisch in die Tabelle an nützlichen Infos reinbekommt. Logisch ist natürlich ein kurzer einführungstext und dann die Tabelle - also so mein Gedanke. Wenn du ne bessere Idee hast, oder allgemein etwas anders machen würdest, sag mir bescheid ^^ Ich bin für neue Ideen jederzeit offen. :::*Die seite Reagenz sollte einer #Weiterleitung zur kategorie sein ;) **Was allgemein unser Englisches Partner Wiki angeht, muss ich dir sagen das wir unsere Wikis unabhängig von einander entwerfen und entwickeln - jeder hat natürlich andere ansätze um das Prinzip seines Wikis auszubauen - logisch oder? Und in meinen Augen ist Alchemie nun mal Alchemie und nicht das Handwerk Reagenz - oda wie siehst du das schnucki? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:16, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fraktionserlasse ﻿Hey Yuuki ich war jetzt ne weile weg weil das semster angefangen hab aber jetzt bin ich wieder da, ich wollte gerade anfangen die fraktionserlasse die ich schon gemacht habe einzutragen da viel mir auf das ich kein plan hab wie ich sie ordnen soll, weil es geht ja nach der Fraktions, was schlägst du vor wie wir das machen ??? Erikfoster 09:19, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC)﻿ :Willkommen zurück! :Mach dir mal darüber keinen Kopf - ich bin momentan wegen lahmgelegten PC und viel Arbeit auch nicht sooo häufig hier -.- ich hoffe ich krieg meinen PC die Tage wieder voll fit - dann geht es nächste woche rund :) :Also, falls du die Verlinkung zwischen den Fraktionserlassen meinst, da kann ich dir nur getrost sagen "Mach es wie bei den anderen Freibriefen" - und zwar ist das prinzip einfach. Die Verlinkung untereinander dient nur dem generellen durchblättern und es gibt daher auch keine richtige "Reihenfolge". Ich verlinke diese untereinander so, wie ich sie annehmen kann. Bei Regionalerlasse nur die Verlinken die die gleiche Stufe benötigt und bei Standort-/Sammelerlasse nur die verlinken die die gleiche Klasse benötigen. Bei den Fraktionserlasse würde ich sagen, nur die Verlinken, die zur gleichen FRaktion gehören. Letztendlich soll die Verlinkung ja nichts anderes sein, als sowas wie eine "Bildgallerie" in der du hin und her blättern kannst. :Die Fraktionserlasse werden zum einen nach Herausgebende Gilde, Evaulation und Areal kategorisiert - daher brauchst dort eigentlich nichts ordnen. :Ich hoffe jetzte, das ich deine frage beantwortet hab, wenn ich dich tendenziell nicht falsch verstanden haben :) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:03, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : :K ich denke das beantwortet meine frage ungefähr, zu deiner frage die sachen die du dahin geschrieben hast siond keine Fraktionserlässe das sind Level 20 erlässe aus Limsa Lomisa die zum camp Rot gesicht gehören Erikfoster 18:11, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ahh ok ^^ :Danke für die Fixe antwort mein freund :) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 18:24, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) English Wiki ending/moving While I was wondering when I'd get a response from you, it appears it doesn't matter anymore. You mentioned you've been busy adjusting things for "Oasis". I simply refuse/am unable to adjust the english version of FFXIV Wiki to this horrible new skin. Thus, we're either just going to stop building the site or move everything to a different wikifarm. I'm sorry but I simply can't be a part of Wikia anymore, they've destroyed all of my work for stupid reasons that I don't even consider legitimate enough to warrant such a change.--Zyeriis 21:19, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Update: Hey Yuuki, is this wiki interested in leaving Wikia as well? I can't imagine how things must be going over here. I know we talked about how bad Oasis is and how the English version of FFXIV Wiki is leaving but, I didn't ask you if you were interested in leaving as well. Me and admins from other Square-Enix Gaming wikis such as the Kingdom Hearts Wiki are discussing the possibility of forming the "SEIWA" or Square Enix Independent Wiki Alliance. Basically it will be a bunch of wikis that are independent yet connected to each other via links. We will also have a central forum for the SEIWA, to discuss features, coding, and vote in new members to the SEIWA. It isn't official yet but I figured having a wiki of another language support the idea would show how serious we are about the idea in general. If you're interested, contact me back on the English version as soon as possible and I'll go into more detail about this.--Zyeriis 19:22, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Items und sonstiges *Öhm naja, ich würd sagen normale Seite zu den + Dingern, wer weiss was die noch beinhalten im Laufe des Spiels nach den ganzen Updates. *Zu der Vorlage des Ätherytknotens darf ich sagen, das sie den Inhalt der Freibriefe aktivieren. Daher halte ich es für notwendig, die Vorlage dementsprechend zu gestalten. Also, welchen Freibrief er startet usw. Beispiel hier Lärmendes Rinnsal, welchen Freibrief er startet fehlt in der Vorlage. Für Nophicas Brunnen habe ich jetzt die startende Freibriefe unter Hinweise angelegt. Wäre super wenn Du da was machen könntest. <3 *Noch etwas zu den Links des englischen Wikis, darüber hatten wir ja schon gesprochen und Du hast ausgedrückt, dass das deutsche Wiki ein Eigenprojekt sein soll. Jedoch nennen viele Spieler Orte, Camps, Items, Spielinhalte, usw. auf englisch und ich weiss nicht was sie meinen und muss zu http://ffxiv.zam.com/ um da nachschauen zu können und ehrlich gesagt, schaue ich was ich brauche auch lieber auf der Seite, hauptsächlich Rezepte. Daher halte ich es doch auch für notwendig Links ins englische Wiki einzusetzen, bzw. auch umgekehrt. Auuserdem sind im Spiel, wenn man auf deutsch spielt, die Namen der Monster auf deutsch angezeigt, was wiederum verwirrend ist, wenn ein Spieler Monster in englisch nennt. Die ich wiederum nicht kenne. Also von daher auch zu den Monstern ein Link ins englische. Was meinst Du dazu? --Ayrtonia 18:39, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) **Yep, halte es für sinnvoll möglichst viele Informationen durch nur 1 Klick zu bekommen. Also, wenn ich das Camp anklicke, wer, was, wie, wo, usw. da ist. Die Kategorie einzusetzen, ist zwar weniger Zeitaufwendend für uns, aber dann muss ich noch 2x und mehr klicken um an die Information ranzukommen. ***Darf ich noch erwähnen Schnucki, dass Du das "SUPER" machst? <3 --Ayrtonia 12:58, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *Hey die Vorlage sieht toll aus! Gut hingekriegt :). **Finde immer noch das bei der Vorlage zum Camp, usw. die Namen der Freibriefe mit drin sein sollten.^^ Und so viel Platz nehmen se net weg. --Ayrtonia 22:49, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *Asou meinst es! Joah, is prima. Jetz is es abba ja so das man es Katagorisieren sollte, also Gefechtserlasse/Regionalerlasse, Sammelerlasse, usw. alles auf einen Haufen wäre verwirrend. --Ayrtonia 18:57, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) **Die Tabelle ist auch zu gross, wenn kleiner, passen 2 Tabellen verschiedener Kategorie nebeneinander.--Ayrtonia 19:05, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ***Vielleicht anstatt CampXXXX/Aufträge als CampXXXX/Gefechsterlasse, Sammelerlasse, etc. . Auträge, die mit Freibriefe garnichts zu tun haben, beinhalten evtl. nachfolgende Aufträge die noch in dem Spiel vorkommen könnten. Oder was meinst Du? Ich denke halt eher im voraus, da FF14 eigentlich noch nicht fertig ist und was noch kommt weiss so recht keiner. --Ayrtonia 19:08, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *Darf ich denn?^^--Ayrtonia 19:11, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) **Ok das geht aber bei mir net so schnell, wie bei dir. Beispiel kann ich aber nennen wie bei FF11 eine Regionseite. Wetter/Hobby usw. da sind die Tabellen auch eingebunden, kleiner und so könnte man anstatt Wetter/Hobbys usw. als Erlasse nennen. --Ayrtonia 19:17, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ***Beispiel: http://de.wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Batallia-Tiefen_%28R%29 *Srry hab jetz im Camp Horizont getestet, z.B. hab ich keine Ahnung von den Codes und muss erst das rauskriegen mit rumexperementieren.^^--Ayrtonia 19:24, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ***WOOT habs sogar gleich hingekriegt. Tabelle jetzt noch nebeneinander so das der Scroll nicht so lang wird. Dann passt es. Was meinst dazu? --Ayrtonia 19:53, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ***Der Links "hier" komm ich auf die Startseite^^--Ayrtonia 20:06, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *Und warum da reinsetzen? --Ayrtonia 20:18, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal sonstiges *Ja, srry und der Button "Neue Nachrichten" übersehe ich total weil Schwarz und klein. Und stimme Dir der Item-Vorlage voll und ganz zu, wollte Dich dazu was fragen. Um es einem Schreiber (nicht) zu vereinfachen, warum wird der ganze untere Teil dann vom Bild abgeschnitten und Schreiber muss sich durch die Vorlage kämpfen um das zu schreiben was er zuvor abgeschnitten hat. Sprich, warum setzen wir nicht einfach das komplette Bild ein und unten die Informationen "Synthese, Beschaffung, usw.". Auftragsgegenstand: im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Gegenständen ist "Zerrissenes Rotkäppchen" ein Item zum "Anfassen", also auch mit Bild (setze ich noch ein). In dem Bild steht "Auftragsgegenstand" und in den Vorlagen hast Du als "Typ" diesen verlinkt. So erschien "Auftragsgegenstand" in Rot.--Ayrtonia 12:34, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *Ich glaub ich lass das "Schreiben", pfusch dir viel zu viel rein, weil Du alles schon vorgegeben und ich keine Ahnung hab. Will nur Worte 1 : 1 wiedergeben. Srry--Ayrtonia 12:38, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) *War on, aber hast dich net gerührt. Ich geh dann schlafen, nacht schnucki! --Ayrtonia 20:55, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :*Yup yup, Deine Vorschläge zur Domain sind ok, konnte auch keinen besseren finden. Daher von mir keine Vorschläge. Lol, ich bleib immer noch an seda.de hängen, wäre so toll gewesen. Hab versucht iwie eine Kombi zu finden, leider ohne Ergebnis. Wobei damals Allkazham.com auch nix mit FF in der Domain verwendet, wie wir es tun. Warum verfestigen wir uns unbedingt an Wiki oder FF? Eorzea.de wäre zu haben, aber schliesst fast andere FF-Versionen aus. Aber egal, wie Du entschieden hast, bin dafür! <3 --Ayrtonia 18:54, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::*Bin on.--Ayrtonia 19:07, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Zukunft Donnerwetter! Klingt auf jeden Fall sehr interessant. Ich werd meine Jungs und Mädels mal darüber informieren. Wie ist es zu der Idee gekommen? Was steckt dahinter? Das kann wirklich gar nicht mal so schlecht werden, aber ist es im Prinzip nicht nochmal die gleiche Arbeit, die wir bereits in unseren normalen Wikis zustande gebracht haben? Das wäre dann auf jeden Fall SEHR aufwendig, und ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass ich Bock habe das alles nochmal zu machen. Das einzige Lockmittel bis jetzt ist das mit dem eigenen Design. Was ich aber cool finde. Und eins noch: ich finde eure Artikel hier und in der FFXIclopedia VIEL fachlicher als unsere, denn wir kratzen eigentlich nur ein bisschen an der Oberfläche, aber ihr geht viel viel tiefer ins Detail, von daher weiß ich nicht ganz wie du das gemeint hast. DelNorte 17:59, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Die Diskussion dazu läuft hier ganz unten. Momentan sind wir unentschlossen. Ich persönlich bin aber auch eher vom enormen Arbeitsaufwand erschrocken. DelNorte 21:06, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki auslagern Hallo Yuuki. Ich habe den Test jetzt mal mit einer anderen Datenbank ausprobiert. Leider konnte ich noch nicht genauer austesten, ob sich die Datenbank-Backups so einfach importieren lassen. Mir wurde zwar vorhin angezeigt, dass mein Befehl erfolgreich ausgeführt wurde, jedoch ist nichts weiteres passiert. Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre, die Seiten nach Kategorien zu exportieren und dann anschließend im neuen Wiki zu importieren. Ich werde mich melden, wenn ich mehr weiß. Es grüßt, Tim @Support 22:09, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Neue Wiki Hey Yuuki, danke für den Kommentar. Kannst mir gern den Link zukommen lassen, geht das über die Diskussionseite? Kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin, Mundtod machen liegt wohl gerade im Trend =/ Das war damals so schnell wiede weg, das ich Depp vergessen hatte den Link zu speichern... >.< Wir lesen uns! :-) 95.112.71.75 15:13, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Edit : 'Ich war's. Vergessen einzuloggen. 'Una 15:14, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) *Ja, da hast du recht! Hab das iwie aus den Augen verloren, bzw. weiss nicht mehr wo anfangen, finde keine Seiten wo ich was anfangen oder weitermachen kann. Wenn ich skype on war (zwar nur kurz) warst nicht on, geh ich dann wieder off. Sorry tut mir leid, lass dich trotzdem net hängen! Brauch vielleicht nur etwas mehr Zeit mich da einzugewöhnen, da alles doch anders. Auf meinem Account hab ich was geschrieben und am nächsten Tag war alles weg und Seiten auf englisch, weiss nicht ob und wenn ich schreibe ob noch am nächsten Tag vorhanden oder sogar gelöscht wird.^^ sollten deshalb uns mal unterhalten, vorzugsweise Samstags wenns geht. Grüss Dich ganz lieb! <3 --Ayrtonia 16:23, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC)